The present invention relates generally to a cover for a pillow or cushion, and, more particularly, to a pillow case that securely holds and/or retains a pillow within a cavity thereof.
Covers for pillows or cushions, and particularly pillow cases, are well known. Conventional covers are typically formed from a cloth and may serve the dual role of being protective and decorative. Certain conventional covers are also completely removable from the encased pillow or cushion, which permits laundering of the cover without the pillow or cushion.
Although conventional covers are quite acceptable and useful, conventional covers have a tendency to be inadvertently removed from the enclosed pillow or cushion. Conventional covers also have a tendency to become inadvertently misaligned or skewed with respect to the enclosed pillow or cushion, which can cause irritation to a user. Such inadvertent removal and/or misalignment often occurs after numerous and/or repeated uses of the cover, such as after a full night sleep by a user that moves or turns-over frequently and/or after the material used to form the cover begins to stretch, pull or otherwise expand. Further, conventional covers tend to be undesirably easily removed from the encased pillow or cushion when the combined covering and pillow are hastily thrown or tossed.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a cover for a pillow or cushion that is capable of readily securing the pillow or cushion within a cavity thereof. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide a fastener on or within the covering to secure at least a portion of the pillow or cushion therein. It would also be desirable if the fastener imparted force on the pillow or cushion in more than one plane or direction, which would make it less likely that the cover would be inadvertently removed and/or misaligned with respect to the encased pillow or cushion. The device of the present disclosure accomplishes the above-identified objectives.